


Busy Doin' Nothin'

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: East Meets West [2]
Category: Fallout 76
Genre: Arguing, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: The Resident needs to answer for their absence and they assume Shin wants more from them than they are willing to give.
Relationships: The Resident & Beckett, The Resident & Knight Shin
Series: East Meets West [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Busy Doin' Nothin'

It was one of those lazy afternoons when you had nothing better to do than kick back with Beckett, a beer in hand and your pup across your lap. Fingers scratching absently at Mimosa's fur, you chuckled at something Beckett said — you needed to loosen up after the packed week. It was nice to have a moment to yourself, entertained by the wild stories he told you — though you wondered how much of it was true. You were close friends ever since your group of seventy-sixers rescued him after you tuned in to the wrong frequency, and you had no doubt he'd have your back should it came to it; but exaggeration of events wasn't beside him. 

"Anyway, what's up with your new friends? Anyone trying to take my baby from me?" You snorted, giving a light slap to his shoulder — no one was trying to steal you. And, even though you slept together once or twice, you weren't his baby. You didn't shy away from contact, even now having an arm slung around your shoulders as you sat on your fixed up couch — but somehow it didn't mean as much as Shin holding your hand did. The gesture was confusing you ever since, contributing to a sleepless night and some awkwardness to strain your already fragile relationship. 

"They aren't my friends. They don't exactly try to be." Though Valdez was all right and even Shin had some redeeming qualities but Rahmani and Dorsey weren't quite your favorite people at the moment. And judgement was still out there, different groups of seventy-sixers coming together for councils about what to do with them. But you didn't want to bore Beckett with what was essentially politics nowadays and just shrugged it off; most people were indifferent until they threatened the status quo. 

"And anyone that caught your eye?" Now he was just trying to rile you up, knowing how much you hated the questions that all came down to starting a family. But, even if you weren't willing to admit, there was an answer on the tip of your tongue; Shin. It was nothing serious and, ignoring that he outranked you, there was doubt he'd ever consider you more than a friend. After all, you weren't even that, just soldiers on the same side of a conflict — you haven't even talked since that night. 

"You sound just like..." The knock on your door cut off your sentence and Mimosa leapt from your lap with loud barking. You weren't expecting any visitors this late — though you never turned away a fellow seventy-sixer or settler in need. You were quick to follow your pup, opening the door to your tiny porch. "Shin?" 

He was the last person you expected to see outside your door. You ignored the comment Beckett made about your strangely finished sentence, staring at Shin in question. It was only now, that you didn't have your power armor on that you realized just how much taller he was — and even if you were in your own home, it somehow felt intimidating. 

"Don't mind him." You gestured behind you, hopefully somewhere in Beckett's direction. You heard the shuffle of his feet, soon having his arm draped over your shoulders; whispering about taking care of Shin if he's a bother. Shaking your head no, you ducked from under his arm, stepping uncomfortably close to Shin in the process. "Ugh, sorry about that. Want to join us?" 

"No, Initiate." You figured as much, but unlike some, you were taught about proper etiquette. There was no trace of that compassion he talked to you about his home region and their journey with; just the cold, dismissing tone of an officer. It was understandable when you were surrounded by other Initiates to avoid rumors about favoritism; but your only company was Beckett who couldn't care less about the Brotherhood. "I'm not here on a courtesy call." 

"Another attack? Let me grab my-" 

"No need, Initiate." The hand on your arm kept you from turning around, then dropping promptly as if touching you burned him. You relaxed despite his actions, leaning against your opened door with a curious look. He left you confused as to the reason why he came all over if it wasn't for spending time with you or not catching an emergency broadcast. By now you learned not to expect explanations coming easy from Shin; after all, as your superior, he had the authority to withhold information from you. But whatever the current situation was, it seemed to involve you heavily and you hoped he'd let you know before the beer in your hand would warm up. "You failed to report in for the past three days." 

The morning after your talk, you bolted from Fort Atlas after running into Shin with another Initiate on your side; unsure how to handle the newfound duality in your relationship. It wasn't like you were sleeping with him that would clearly go against boundaries and you probably overreacted in that moment of embarrassment — but there was no need for him to make such a fuss over your absence. Although, it felt endearing that he'd come in person to check in on you; and reprimand you that you'd understand the severity of the consequences. 

"Normally, I'd discharge you already. But given the circumstances," the transmitter and the mutants' threat, you figured, "I'll overlook your misconduct. I expect to see you at my post tomorrow, nine o'clock. Don't make me regret this, Initiate." 

"Shin, wait." Your hand hovered awkwardly in the air as he turned back from the stairs of your porch, and you quickly dropped it back by your side. You didn't want him to leave, he was decent company if he put in even a slight effort — but your bigger concern was the coming nightfall. Even though it was spring already, days were still short. You wouldn't worry about him or someone of his capabilities otherwise — but he came alone, and not even in power armor. You didn't want his death or any injuries on your conscience; surprising even yourself with just how much you cared. "You sure don't want to stay? We have cold beers and snacks." 

"No. I wouldn't want to disturb you and your loverboy any longer, Initiate." You couldn't even protest that he was misunderstanding the situation before he was gone, not even looking back as you called his name a few times. The bottle of your beer shattered on the rocks as you sent it flying after him, missing him by a wide margin — grenades never been your strength. You slammed the door behind yourself, swearing at Shin as you made your way back to the couch. 

"Want to talk about it?" You frowned at Beckett, almost hurtling an insult his way, too. It wasn't his fault your CO was being so harsh and dismissive with you; that laid with him and the ways of the Brotherhood alone. You shook your head with a sigh, accepting the offered arm to cuddle against his side. 

"No." 

"And want to forget about it?" Beckett pulled an unopened bottle of absinthe from his bag and even though you knew it was a bad idea with Shin expecting you in the morning, it was hard to say no to that offer. 

* * *

You groaned as the power armor released with a hiss, head pounding from the _gentle sway_ of power sprinting. You were running late from your appointment with Knight Shin — and that almost whole bottle the past night wasn't making the use of power armor any more comfortable than it was. Fairly certain that you weren't drunk any more just a little hungover, you made your way inside the observatory; feeling the same unease that filled you a week ago when you first met him. When you didn't find him where he was supposed to be, you asked an Initiate about it; promptly redirecting you to his quarters. As if you weren't anxious enough about reporting back at Fort Atlas, now he wanted to see you in private. Although, it could've been an attempt from his part to shield you from further embarrassment — which wouldn't be necessary if he didn't make such a fuss out of going AWOL for a couple days.

"Knight Shin." He was standing with his back towards you on the other side of his desk as you entered, and you felt like a small child in trouble with their parents. You sat when he asked you to, chewing on your lip with an anxiety that was quite uncharacteristic of you. There was no sign of your past night's anger and defiance, your _'fuck Shin and fuck the Brotherhood'_ attitude — you weren't sure why you placed so much worth in his opinion of you. 

"Initiate. You're late." You were at his post by nine o'clock as he requested but you didn't point that out; you've seen him raging and you didn't want to be the next subject of his contempt or make an enemy out of him. Having him on your side was just as much to your benefit as having you on his side was to his. Nodding in acknowledgement of his words, you finally raised your eyes to meet those warm browns. He's turned around, leaning over the desk that stretched between you in a stance that was to be intimidating you assumed — but only left you with a nervous flutter that felt different from your fear of being discharged. 

"It won't happen again...sir." His throat bobbed at the way you addressed him and you started to panic at the implication. You shouldn't have found that any desirable, you weren't masochistic to enjoy that kind of thing — yet there you sat, averting your eyes as your cheeks flushed red. You were glad that being reprimanded, which was still the primary reason of your meeting, offered you enough reason to feel embarrassed and have your cheeks tinted pink without needing to give him any explanations. 

"I hope so. The Brotherhood can't afford to lose you." You watched as his knuckles whitened as he grasped the edge of his desk and you had the suspicion it would be a more personal loss than he made it out to be. Although you weren't around the past three days to be certain, you haven't seen him talk with any Initiate longer than necessary before — as far you knew, you were the only exception despite a handful other seventy-sixers reporting for duty alongside you. "You're an important asset for the future of Appalachia and we need to work together for a solution in these difficult times. That said," he heaved a sigh as if he was unwilling to finish the sentence, "you won't be exempt from disciplinary action." 

"I understand, sir. And what will that entail?" You expected something menial, like polishing power armors or cleaning weapons. While Shin didn't seem that hard on you despite your previous worries and even spared you from unnecessary humiliation in front of other Initiates, you had no idea what to expect. He's been unpredictable with you, another issue that left you uncertain about him and the choice you made. 

"You're going to be my assistant." That sounded simple enough — and not much of a punishment. Being relegated to office work wasn't the worst that could happen, and you weren't much of a fighting type either; but it did feel a little unfair after all you've done for the Brotherhood. Although, you figured, that was the point of a disciplinary action and you inquired about more details rather than complained. 

"You want me to file reports instead of you?" 

"That and more, Initiate." There was no indication in his voice what he exactly meant by that, though there were some signs he was more interested in you than as your superior he should have been. There was a moment of silence between you, and you hoped he'd clarify it for you, tell you it was just a poor choice of words. Instead, he turned back to the floor-to-ceiling flag of the Brotherhood; leaving you to respond as you saw fit. It was too much risk, too heavy consequences to deal with if others found about you, which you were certain was only a matter of time — and you had no obligation for anyone to support the Brotherhood. The seventy-sixers handled themselves fairly well in the past years, and you'd continue to do so regardless of the Brotherhood presence. 

"No. I'm sorry but I'm not going to sleep with you if that's the condition to remain with the Brotherhood." You stood from the chair and it was a miracle your voice remained calm — was this always his goal, was this the only reason he talked with you that night or came all the way to your house? Even though you found it flattering in part, you wanted to be more than the whore of the barracks — doubting it would remain a secret for long. And while you found Shin handsome in his own way, you didn't want to just sleep with anyone — the only times it happened, you were too drunk to remember anything but the awkward morning after. 

"Sit down, Initiate." He pinched the bridge of his nose, turning to you again and reluctantly, you sank back onto the chair. You weren't quite afraid of what he might do to you; but his tone bore no contradictions. He looked tired and exasperated in that moment and you wondered for a moment if visiting you kept him up too late — or maybe it was just the current situation thanks to Rahmani and your antics that had him irritated. "That's not what I meant. You have connections none of the Brotherhood have." 

You felt relieved that it was just a misunderstanding but you didn't feel any better about the proposition. Even if seventy-sixers weren't your close friends, you could thank a lot for them — and you would never sell them out, not even if your life depended on it. It was true though that the vault dwellers built up an elaborate network between groups of Appalachia over the years — and the Brotherhood wasn't welcomed by most of them. Your community also had access to vaults and gold reserves, Enclave facilities and abandoned factories — even nuclear missiles though you tried to be responsible with their use, only launching two so far. 

"You want me to spy for you?" It felt unfair that you should give up information when it was so hard to get even a word out of him about his despise towards the raiders. You could, perhaps, take the Brotherhood's side in certain questions and endorse them, especially under Shin's leadership — but you doubted many people would listen to you or agree with your proposals regarding them. You'd rather the Brotherhood brand you uncooperative or an enemy than to be a traitor in the eyes of the seventy-sixers. 

"Is there a problem, Initiate?" It was a theoretical question, you assumed but that didn't stop you from speaking your mind about its unfairness and your concerns. You expected him to cut you off, to tell you that you were supposed to give a dismissive response — but he was willing to make a compromise. Shin didn't seem like someone who'd take kindly to having his authority challenged and his eagerness to find a working solution left you surprised, and disappointed for the better. "You may leave for now." 

It seemed there was still something he wanted to tell you, something that was of a more personal nature if he hesitated so much. You waited for him to say something, tilting your head in question — but he remained silent. A minute passed before you moved, standing with less haste this time; giving him another chance before crossing his room. You expected his voice to stop you any moment, to have his words catch you unprepared by their meaning but you reached the door with only your steps making any noise. 

"By the way," you turned back with your hand already on the door knob, "Beckett is just a friend." You weren't exactly sure why you shared that, what did it matter what he thought of your private life — there was no indication that he wanted any part in it to be concerned about others who were close to you. And even if he did, you were allowed to have friends regardless of their gender or if he'd feel threatened by or jealous of your friendships. But when he said nothing, you let the door close behind you with a soft click — uncertain what reaction you even wanted.


End file.
